


A Vacation.

by Seyasoya



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, McLennon, Starrison (mentioned), brief angst, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: A long-awaited vacation from the stresses of life become symbolic for Paul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'll be posting on this wonderful website; however, I've written online in the past, and I'm not short of falling in love with wonderful stories from other people on Archive of Our Own.
> 
> I hope my writing will suit your reading buds (get it? taste buds? writing buds?) and I also hope you enjoy.
> 
> Let's get started with some McLennon, inspired by the song "Two of Us" (it's just jam-packed with McLennon).

"Hey, watch it, will you?!?" the shout of a bulky policeman ringed in the ears of John Lennon.

“What’s his problem? We’re going slower than the speed limit, aren’t we?”

“…y-yeah.”

“For being such a terrible driver, you’re not that bad.”

“And for being such a cute-faced pig, you’re quite the manly man.”

“I take that as a complement.”

It had been a long day. From the studio, from the gigs, from the conferences, and the vicious cycle repeats itself. They did deserve a long break. Oh, and fuck the other two.

“Are you sure, though, Paul? This is Eppy’s money.”

“Oh, relax. You’re so concerned over Eppy. This’ll be fun.”

“I hope so, being it on a Sunday. I definitely won’t be coming back to Cyn tonight.”

“So am I to Jane. Besides, where are we going?”

“…Wherever the road stretches out there.”

“The hell, John? Aren’t we supposed to follow the map?”

“Yeah, but the map says we go straight until there’s this fork in the road, then we turn right. The road’s still straight.”

“Oh.”

* * *

A wonderful day for the two grown men. No press, no screaming fangirls, just the pair and the sunny weather at the beach.

They were wading in the waist-deep seawater with their swimming trunks and beach balls, because no one knew how to swim yet. “I miss this, so much,” Paul reflected.

“I feel ye, Paulie,” John replied. “Now let’s get back; I’m so tired.”

“Wait, jus’ gimme a sec. I’ll just wade in the water in serenity, and you can go off doing whatever the hell you’re doing,” Paul scoffed playfully.

“Haha, ok, Chubby-cheeks.”

“What? Chubby-cheeks?” he just laughed. But John just left and started grabbing something while Paul floated on his back on the water (from a technique he learned back then).

Soon, Paul turned around, and lo and behold, Johnny with a yellow coaty on the face of Paulie.

“What the fuck...? What was that for?”

“When the rain comes, we run and hide our heads.”

“We might as well be dead, then.”

* * *

 

“You’re keeping it on? In the hotness of summer? With a posture like a hunchback?”

“I feel lazy, Chubby-cheeks.”

Paul just smiled with a red tint on his chubby cheeks.

* * *

 

“Woah, Paulie. Don’t get overworked on your music. You never know how quickly time flies.”

“Hello? This is how I eat 3 times a day. Now where is that music sheet?!?”

“Oh, fine; I’ll help you.”

* * *

 

“Hey, that was such a fun session. I need a stick,” John said sarcastically.

“And I need postcards and letters. Need to reply to those Beatlemaniacs.”

“Well, shit, Paul. Didn’t we discuss about-“

“Relax, Johnny; it’ll be quick.” He started writing on the wall.

* * *

 

“We’re going home, now! A week of vacationing is enough to get us going back home.”

“Alright. I follow.” John obediently lifted the door latch and the two men exited the room.

After they checked-out, John had his hands on his pant pockets. “I enjoyed it. I wanna hold on these little things forever, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. For being so philosophical, you haven’t smoked anything besides tobacco! Hurray!”

“Yadda-yadda-ya,” he said as he lifted yet another latch to the comfortable car.

“We’re on our way home, Johnny. You’d better believe it.”

“Goodbye.”

* * *

 

“You don’t understand anything, anymore!”

“But I do understand things, John. I’m not stupid.”

“Stop latching on to the past. This is the present.”

“But I miss those, so much, John,” he looks into his eyes.


End file.
